Sweet Treat
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Hotch plans a sweet night for Reid. Slash and smut! Don't like it? Don't read it! Hotch/Reid R/R!


A/n, written for a may 6 prompt over at rounds_of_kink. **Prompt:** (Fandom, Character/Pairing, Word/Phrase/Scenario), Criminal Minds, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, sensory play, heightened responses (textures, flavors, sounds, scents). Pleasure is found in the senses. Enjoyment is found in the mind. Please read and review. ------------------------------

"I promise you a night you will never forget." Aaron's words ran through Spencer's head as he sat at his desk in the bullpen. Aaron had whispered that in his ear just before he climbed out of the car at the bureau that morning. Needless to say Spencer had been thinking about his boyfriends words ever since. Glancing at his watch, Reid sighed. Still an hour before shift ended.

"Got somewhere to be?" Emily teased as she caught him checking the time for what seemed like the millionth time. Jumping at his friend's voice Reid turned to face her.

"What?"

"You keep looking at your watch. Do you have somewhere to be?" Blushing Spencer shook his head.

"Nope."

"Ah I get it, you and Hotch have plans tonight, don't you?" the female profile questioned witha smirk.

"Hotch does," Reid confirmed.

"Any idea what?" Emily prodded.

"Not a clue. He's being rather secretive."

"Hmm, explains why he left early," she mumred thoughtfully.

"Hotch left early?" Spencer repeated. Emily nodded. Raising an eyebrow Spencer glanced up to Hotch's office only to see it dark and empty. "When did he leave?"

"About an hour or so ago," Emily answered.

"Hmm, interesting," Reid mumbled as he turned back to his desk trying to work on some of the files piled on his desk. --------------------------------

The Las Vegas native was so absorbed in his work that he didn't realize the shift had finally ended.

"Reid!" Emily called for the third time. Jerking his head up he stared at her in confusion. "I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes."

"Oh, sorry, what is it?"

"Shifts over, go home and see what Hotch is up to." Glancing at his watch Reid noticed she was right.

"Yeah, I think I will. See you tomorrow, Em," Reid responded gathering up some files and his belongings and making his way from the bullpen leaving a smiling Emily Prentiss behind. --------------------------

"Aaron? Where are you?" Reid called as he let himself into the house he and Aaron shared.

"I'm right here," Aaron answered coming up behind Spencer and wrapping his arms around him. Breathing in Spencer sighed in contentment when he recognized the cologne Aaron was wearing. It was Spencer's favorite. He also noticed the smell of candles burning. Tilting his head back, Spencer requested a kiss, a request that Aaron was happy to comply with.

"What's all this?" Reid asked against Aaron's lips.

"Just a little something I want to do for you." Giving his younger lover a smile Aaron took his hand and lead him up the stairs. ----------------------

Reaching their bedroom Aaron began stripping Spencer out of his clothes touching each bit of skin with his hands then covering them with his mouth as they were exposed.

"Aaron," Reid whimpered as he felt his lover's hands and mouth everywhere. His senses were on overload. Dropping to his knees Hotch took Spencer's throbbing cock into his mouth. The feel of Spencer's member in his mouth aroused him. The taste flooding his senses was something uniquely Spencer. After licking up and down the shaft a few times he stood up and pulled Spencer into a kiss letting him taste himself on Aaron's tongue.

"MMM, yes," Spencer mumbled as he deepened the kiss. Frowning slightly he pulled back trying to figure out what flavor he tasted on Aaron's tongue.

"What is it, Spencer?"

"What have you been eating? It tastes sweet but a bit tangy at the same time."

"I'm glad you asked, ly down on the bed and get comfortable I'll be right back," Aaron instructed. Noding Spencer did what he was told anxiously waiting for his lover to return. -----------

Reid's eyes widened when he saw his lover reenter the bedroom with a plate of strawberries and a bowl of melted chocolate in his hands.

"I was having a craving for chocolate covered strawberries, but I wanted to enjoy them a little bit differently this time," Hotch explained as he took his place beside his lover on their bed placing the food next to him.

"Sounds good to me," Spencer agreed.

"Well then, lets get this started. First I need to apply the chocolate," Hotch said removing the spoon from the chocolate and drizzling it all over Reid's body. Gasping at the sensation of the chocolate Spencer shivered as he felt Aaron's mouth licking up the chocolate. He'd never had warm chocolate on his cock and the stimulatioon it was providing was different but wonderful.

"Oh yes, Aaron. Don't stop."

"I won't, now it's time for the strawberry. As he was speaking, Hotch picked up on of the strawberries and swirled it in the chocolate covering Spencer's chest then lifted it to his lips. Gently biting into it he moaned as the combination of the flavor from the strawberry and the chocolate mixed with the taste that was uniquely Spencer. If he had to describe the taste of Spencer he'd say coffee and something uniquely Spencer.

"I want a taste," Spencer whispered as he pulled on Hotch's hair, urging him upward. Willingly Hotch moved in for a kiss. Sweeping his tongue into Aaron's mouth Spencer took the other half of the chocolate covered fruit into his own mouth and chewed.

"MMM, your right, this does taste good. I wonder how an Aaron flavored chocolate covered strawberry would taste?" he teased. Shifting so he was in control Spencer pushed Aaron back on his back and repeated the process. The rest of the night was spent with the two of them pleasuring each other and enjoying the sweet treat. Once all the fruit and chocolate was gone the two of them came together and made sweet passionate sticky love before falling asleep in each others arms, the taste of chocolate voered strawberries and each other lingering in their senses.

Finished.

A/n, read and review.


End file.
